Fridays are so much fun
by BlackChoko
Summary: Sasuke has always had a thing for Naruto, so what happens after their friends leave when they have watched a movie together? SasuNaru lemon. Rated M for sexual content and language. Might be OOC. [Oneshot] My first fanfiction edited.


_A/N: I wrote this story a long time ago and deleted it after a while. I have now rewritten some of it, included a bit more and hopefully made it better._

_I hope you guys will enjoy it._

_Warning: language and sexual content. It is a SasuNaru lemon. An unexpected pairing will show up._

**Fridays are so much fun**

It was Friday night and Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Sasuke were sitting in a circle on the floor at the Uchiha Mansion. The five guys sat in silence and glared at the empty spot, and sighed. Sasuke stood up and looked out of the window, not able to sit still anymore, "Where is he!? He was supposed to be here for half an hour ago!" the raven complained in a very un-Uchiha-way.

Shikamaru yawned and looked at the impatient Uchiha, "Take it easy Romeo, he will be here soon," Sasuke looked at the lazy guy and tried to ignore the little nickname his friends had given him, which obviously was something the dead glaring Uchiha was not fond of. "Hn" he replied and tried to hide the growing color change on his pale cheeks, with his bangs.

"Awh, look Shika, our little Sasu-chan is blushing with such a youthful color!" Lee jumped up and hugged Shikamaru in an almost deadly arm lock. Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes, not sure if it was from the nickname, or from the strangling tight hug.

"I am not blushing!" Sasuke protested, and his head bolted up, only to reveal that the green teen, was right.

"Come on Sasuke, you don't have to act like a woman about it, we all know that you have certain feelings for our little blond," Gaara joined in with his calm deep voice, hoping that it would calm Sasuke down. The others looked up at Sasuke and they sighed in relief when he sat down again and looked away. Sometimes it could get rather dramatic when the young Uchiha started to ramble on about Naruto, since it made him into a love-struck teenage girl, which wasn't a very pretty sight.

Silence filled once again the room while the guys were waiting for Naruto. Gaara flipped his cell phone open and started to text, it was most likely Sakura; they wrote together constantly ever since she had helped him out with one of his sculptures for his art class. Neji did the same and concentrated on what to type to the mysterious person he always was contacting, nobody knew who it was, but there was one thing they all were certain of, it was someone who was able to make the always-so-serious Hyuga, smile.

Sasuke walked up to the window and looked out; imagining what kind of clothes that dobe would be wearing today. Sasuke had memorized all of the blond's clothes. Maybe it was his favorite bright orange cardigan with the blue shirt underneath, or perhaps the orange and green surfer outfit, he helped Naruto buy a couple of weeks ago. A feeling of excitement began to fill his stomach, almost like if it was butterflies flying around in there.

The raven's thoughts were disrupted by some rustling behind him, and he immediately recognized it as the voices of Shikamaru and Lee, definitely. When he turned around and looked at the two, he tried to calm himself down and count to ten. Although when he reached to seven and decided it didn't work, he slammed a fist against the wall which made Lee stop teasing Shikamaru and they both looked up at the popping vein on Sasuke's forehead and the twitching eye. "Can't you two stop … humping each other for two minutes? Geez, you never do it when Naruto is here" Sasuke looked at the two in a disapproving manner and then looked away again. "Go clean yourselves up before Naruto gets here" he added after a second thought.

The two guys looked up and corrected their clothes for a bit. "Of course we don't do it when Naruto is here, his delicate virgin mind wouldn't be able to handle it, and it's not our job to ruin his innocence" Shikamaru stated and stood up, with a hint of teasing in his glance.

"Just go and clean yourselves up before he will arrive and see you two perverted minds." Sasuke said while he pointed at a dark wooden door, leading to the bathroom. Lee stood up as well and went over to the door, but before he closed the door behind him and the lazy teen, he turned over to Sasuke, "and that comes from you?" and so he closed the door.

The raven smirked at the last comment and sat down beside Neji, waiting.

After a little while, the two guys came out again, making it obvious that making themselves presentable again didn't take that long. "Is Naruto still not here?" Lee said, scouting for the blond young man in all his youth.

"No" the others said at the same time and sighed afterward.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said with a low voice while all of them reunited in the circle. It was always more awkward when Naruto wasn't there, he was the glue that stick them together, and yet he was also the one who always was exceptionally late.

After a few minutes of complete and deadly silence, a knock on the front door were heard, which made Sasuke turn against the entrance as fast as a human could do. "That's probably our youthfully late friend" Lee said cheerfully, as the raven already had stood up and walked against the door. A couple of knocks was heard before Sasuke got to the door, but just before he swung the door open, he paused to calm himself. _You're an Uchiha, an Uchiha doesn't swing a door up with a flustered face, damn it. Cool and composed, it's just the usual dumb dobe you see almost every day. _Sasuke breathed in and then out slowly. _Cool and casual._ The moment he opened the door, his plan of staying cool was about to be ruined, as Naruto's beaming smile made the young Uchiha's heart dribble against his chest twice as fast as usual. Naruto looked great as always, he wore an orange (of course) button up t-shirt, with some of the buttons undone, revealing his collarbone. Dark blue jeans, which went to his knees, and made Sasuke, drool at what they did to Naruto's ass. The blond spiky hair stood out in every possible direction, and his eyes, oh those bright and beautifully blue eyes, which seemed to be just as deep as the sea. Yup, tonight Naruto looked great as usual, even though that was not the word Sasuke would use.

"I've got all the things you asked for Sasuke! Piece of cake, the he he" The blond said with a large foxy grin showing. Sasuke smirked at the bag Naruto was holding in his hands, and walked up to Naruto, making the blonds wide foxy grin fading away and he started to back up against the wall, trying to make space between them, which didn't succeed, as Sasuke followed the blond towards the wall. "Ne, Naruto" the raven said, still keeping the smirk intact, "Why did you make me wait an hour for you, baka?" he said, banging his fist next to Naruto's frozen face, not daring to move. The blond swallowed and looked into the onyx eyes, was he ... sad? "Sasuke, I'm on time, we agreed to meet at 21.00" Naruto looked away from Sasuke. No, he couldn't possibly be sad. Naruto could feel the warmth from the young Uchiha, which caused his cheeks to flush.

When Sasuke looked at the innocent blue eyes of Naruto, he inhaled the scent of the blond and exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm down. "Usuratonkachi, it was 20.00. Everyone is waiting for you" the raven whispered, almost too low for Naruto to hear. He stepped away from the flushed blond and walked into the other room, where the others were waiting. Naruto stood for a second and relaxed before he took his big smile on once again and greeted his friends and apologized for being late.

"Narutoooo!" Lee yelled and jumped up on him, making the blond fall to the ground, but before getting the chance to hit the floor, he fell into Sasuke, who stood behind him, and did not have the chance to move out of the way in time and a loud 'thud' was heard as the young blond fell against the young Uchiha. Naruto looked up after the crash and blushed by the warmth underneath him and the sight of the raven. Just for a second their eyes locked and Naruto could have sworn he felt a heart skip a beat, although he was not as sure as which heart it was. He looked back at Lee, who was on the floor beside them, rubbing his sore head. "Lee! What the hell!? You just don't jump up on people like that!" Naruto got off of Sasuke and apologized in a low voice while helping him up.

"Sorry Naru, we just all missed you, it's been a while since we've all been together, and you were an hour late," Lee looked sheepishly down on the floor, and was slowly seeking after Shikamaru for some support, and he saw the lazy boy take his hands, and squeezed it. A small smile came up on both their lips.

Naruto lightened up after the gesture of the two boys, and clapped his hands in a very cheerful way. "Oh yeah, that's right! You two are a couple now! That was about time the two of you did something about the longing looks and sighs you've been giving each other," Naruto grinned happily, remembering the times he had been the one they separately would talk about one another. And, although Lee was quite outgoing and energetic, he was surprisingly shy when it came to Shikamaru, so he would always come to Naruto to find courage. While on the other side Shikamaru was surprisingly impatient always wondering why the so-called extrovert Lee did not make a move one him, if he did in fact have feelings for him, which made Shikamaru come to Naruto to complain and get rid of his insecurity. Naruto always did his best to support both of his friends, and did everything in his power to give them a little push towards each other. So when Naruto recently heard that the two boys finally had gotten together, Naruto was very happy from the bottom of his heart to hear it, and almost felt like he was some kind of cupid helping his friends.

Sasuke went into the kitchen to go and get some snacks and something to drink, letting Naruto catch up with the others. Naruto had been on a three-month long trip to Italy and Spain, and even though he got home two months ago, the others have had so much to do with exams, so they had not gotten the chance to hang out with their favorite blond before now. Sasuke had been the only one of them, who was not busy, something he had been planning ever since he got to know about Naruto's trip, and so Sasuke and Naruto had spent almost two months together. Two months where Sasuke had tried to hint his feelings for Naruto, but being as oblivious as ever, Naruto did not notice anything. Though Sasuke did have the time to spend together with him, he had hoped that something would have happened in those months, but the only thing that did happen was that Naruto once fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder while they were watching a movie, not exactly what Sasuke had been expecting, but definitely something he would treasure.

On his way to the kitchen, Sasuke heard Naruto ask Neji and Gaara about their love life, if they were going as expected with his help. And, although Sasuke could not hear anything from the kitchen, he could hear some mumbling and he could see Neji and Gaara in his mind blushing of the thought. Even though it was not their character to be embarrassed, but he knew that both of them were very private people and if confronted, they would either punch you out of embarrassment or leave the spot. But since it was Naruto who asked them, they did neither of the two and seemed to actually answer his questions.

_I wonder who the secret lover of Neji is, or what is going on with Gaara and Sakura? I most likely can't get Naruto to tell me, he keeps his confidentiality very seriously, as the 'matchmaker' or 'love whisperer', typical … _Sasuke took the glasses from the shelf, all had their personal glass with each of their colors, Gaara was red, Shikamaru was light green, Lee had the freshly green in which matched his youthful suit, Neji had a dark purple and was by no means a girly color, Sasuke was dark blue and of course Naruto had the orange color. As Sasuke placed the glasses before him, he noticed that his hands were shaking.

_It's now, you've planned this for so long, just take them out and slip them in, he will never notice._ Sasuke took a glass of pills out of his pocket, it was nothing dangerous, he had researched it carefully, and just enough for the blond to feel a bit tired, so he could sleep over. And, if he was lucky enough, he might be able to steal a kiss from him - he would never admit that he actually wanted more of the situation than an innocent kiss.

The young Uchiha hesitated at the edge of the glass, he thought about it, and put the glass on the table. _No, this wouldn't be fair, I can't trick him to be with me, I've already been spending a lot of time with him the past two months, I should be happy with just that._

Sasuke took the glasses, the drinks and the snacks on a tray, and went into the room with his friends again, noticing he had missed out on some pretty interesting conversations.

"Sasuke, it's amazing, believe it or not, the orange matchmaker has once again created love!" Naruto took the raven's tray in his hands and placed it on the table. Sasuke chuckled to himself, _as expected; Naruto is a genius when it comes to people's feelings. I wonder why he doesn't know of my feelings for him; usually he can smell my thoughts. But apparently he cannot seem to catch up on my feelings._

"Well that is to be expected I guess" Sasuke mumbled, mostly to himself. Naruto looked at him, but dismissed it and turned over to the other guys. "So, I got a lot of great movies with me! So what do you guys want to watch? Chick flick? Horror? Action? Fantasy? I've got it all!" Naruto said in a very cheerful way while holding a plastic bag in his hand, obviously filled to the brim with DVD's. When he held the bag up in the air, his bellybutton was showing and Sasuke's eyes caught a glimpse of the godly hole placed on his suntanned stomach. Sasuke being mesmerized by Naruto's navel, he did not notice when Naruto had taken his arm down again looking through the bag together with Lee and Gaara. Shikamaru, being as observant as he ever had been, he noticed Sasuke's focus on the navel that was not visible anymore, and poked at him discreetly. "Uchiha, I think you should be a bit more discreet and less … you," Shikamaru said when he passed by Sasuke, who had to force his gaze away from the spot where he saw Naruto's navel just a few seconds ago. Shikamaru sighed "how troublesome" in a louder voice when he had passed Sasuke and came over to the others and squatted beside them. They were all discussing what to watch, Naruto was speaking his case for them to watch a chick flick, while Gaara was talking about how a horror would be the obvious choice, Lee was trying to convince them that action was the best one, all the while Shikamaru was silently watching the others. As Neji just sat down on the couch, smirking at his friends and enjoying the entertaining of many personalities together in a single room, Sasuke had no idea what to do. He just wanted to sit together with Naruto and as soon as possible. Sasuke who was getting impatience, walked over to the boys who were discussing between action, chick flick and horror, and randomly took a DVD and before he even saw what he had chosen, he proposed to watch the movie and even insisted on doing so before any of the guys had a chance to interfere with the decision. But when Sasuke put the DVD in and saw the case that it was a horror movie, he thought that his luck might turn for the better this evening. Naruto quickly stood up with a worried look on his face, "listen guys, I don't really think this is a good idea t-to watch a horror" Gaara looked at Naruto and thought about what he was supposed to say, but the thought of the blood, the violence and the suspense was something he enjoyed in movies, so he really had no other choice than to back Sasuke up, "I must say that Sasuke found a great movie to watch" Gaara smiled a dark smile, making Naruto think for himself, _I sure hope Sakura know about this side of Gaara_.

Shikamaru nodded at Gaara well-knowingly, "yeah that is the best kind of movie you can watch, with … others" he looked at Lee, then a quick glance at Naruto and then he smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke who knew what Neji meant by his looks blushed, but had to fight it away, and quickly before Naruto would notice. "Okay" he said, "a horror movie it is," Sasuke put the DVD in the machine and turned off the lights, leaving everyone in complete darkness. Every one of the guys sat at their usual seats, moving as a whole mechanism, they did not even need any light to know where they had to sit down. Gaara at the far left, beside sat Neji, then Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and lastly Lee.

Sasuke was honestly very glad and relieved that it was a horror they were going to watch, simply because of one reason. Naruto was a scaredy-cat, so whenever _anything_ happened that was the least bit scary, Naruto jumped in his seat and leaned closer to Sasuke. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke and nuzzled his face into Sasuke's chest. The raven haired Uchiha felt like his heart was about to burst, and felt worried that Naruto may be able to actually hear his heart pounding against his chest. _Oh dear god, Naruto is so cute when he is scared … okay, silent down my heart, he might be able to hear it …_ Sasuke heard a moan from his left, which certainly was not a part of the screaming and blood splashing sounds from the movie. When Sasuke turned his head he saw Lee's hand being busy at Shikamaru's groin. Sasuke felt a little embarrassed about watching his friends for the second time this evening already. But a scream from the movie took Sasuke's attention and as he saw a woman on the screen being brutally murdered, he felt that Naruto jumped closer to him. Sasuke placed his arm around Naruto, in order to comfort him.

After a couple of minutes of suspense, murderers and screams, Naruto was already sitting on Sasuke's lap with his head buried in Sasuke's neck. This made Sasuke exceptionally nervous. It was not really because Sasuke did not like having the blond sitting on his lap, shivering at the movie and jumping slightly whenever something happened. It was just very difficult for him to concentrate and fight off the effect the blond gave him down south. Every time Naruto moved, it sent electricity of pleasure down to Sasuke's groin, and if Sasuke could not get Naruto off of him very soon, then there would be a very _hard_ moment of embarrassment since Naruto would soon be able to feel Sasuke's growing erection.

Sasuke had to get out of there, and it had to be fast because Naruto had just stroked very lightly over Sasuke's neither regions in such a way that made Sasuke wish that both of them were alone and without any clothes that could separate them from each other.

"I need to pee" the raven haired Uchiha said lowly, but high enough for his friends to hear it. Naruto moved so Sasuke could get up, and Sasuke practically jumped out from his seat and ran to the toilet, while hoping that Naruto was not able to see his semi hard-on.

"Wow, he _really_ had to _pee_" Neji said with a smirk, well knowing that all of his friends excluding Naruto, understood what he was indicating.

"Yeah, that must have been very painful" Gaara said with a smile on his lips, while looking at Naruto. Both of the guys had been watching how Naruto had ben grinding on top of Sasuke for the past minutes, and knew what consequences would come from it.

Naruto looked innocently and puzzled at his two friends, why would they begin to talk about Sasuke's needing to pee in that fashion? But Naruto being Naruto, he shrugged it off and sat comfortably down again in the couch and enjoyed the heated seat from where Sasuke had been sitting before. Even though it had been relaxing and calming to sit near Sasuke during the movie, it was still making him quite scared to watch the movie, and now that Sasuke just left, he had no idea how he would be able to get through this.

Inside the big mansions bathroom, Sasuke was now looking at himself through the mirror. His face was flustered and it was hard for him to concentrate properly. He had just been sitting together with Naruto; he had even been sitting on him. Just as Sasuke thought of Naruto and his oh so lovely ass sitting on top of his groin, he felt the effect from before intensifying.

Sasuke took his pants down and let out his erect member, letting it breath for air. _Ah, just the thought of Naruto_, Sasuke thought as he grabbed his erection lightly, playing with the tip while remembering the touch of Naruto against him and imagining how it would feel if it was the blond touching him.  
Sasuke lightly traced his fingers down his erection, teasing himself as he could feel his member getting harder by the touch together with the thought of Naruto's hands on his erection. Sasuke grabbed harder and felt the pleasure as he stroked faster from the base to the tip. "Oh, oohh… N-Naruto!" Sasuke moaned while he was stroking faster and faster, getting closer to the edge. Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror while his hands were working faster. His face was getting even more flustered, sweat was forming on his forehead and his pupils were dilated from the arousal. His mouth was open, letting his moans escape.  
"Ah, aah!" The raven haired boy came, leaning over the sink while looking at himself through the mirror, imagining the blond before him. His breathing was heavy after he had climaxed and he tried to calm down before he cleaned up after himself.

_That surely was one of my best orgasms so far_. He thought to himself while he splashed some water at his face in order to cool down again. Sasuke washed his hands throughout and fixed his hair so his friends would not notice what he was doing.

When Sasuke thought that he looked okay, he walked out to his friends again, noticing that they were all sitting on the couch watching the movie.

Sasuke sat down beside Neji and Naruto again, noticing that the blond boy was shivering in the couch.

"You okay dobe?" Sasuke asked with a quiet voice, so only Naruto could hear him.

"Y-yeah, wh-why shouldn't I be?" Naruto asked with a shaking voice, looking at the screen while trying to show that he was not scared at all.

"Naruto, are you afraid of horror movies?" Sasuke asked bluntly, already knowing the truth of that question.

"Wh-what? Of course not, I-I am a guy and guys are not afraid of s-stupid movies," he said, still with a shaking voice.

"Oh please Naruto, you were sitting on my lap before I went to the toilet, and you are clearly shaking right now," he said raising a delicate eyebrow.

"O-okay, I might be a little afraid," Naruto said, his face heating up by embarrassment of his friend finding out that he was afraid of a silly movie.

Sasuke placed his arm around Naruto, "dobe, the movie is over in five minutes, just relax," he said with a smirk on his face, enjoying Naruto's embarrassment.

"I know that!" Naruto yelled a little too loud, so their four friends heard it and looked at the two boys. Naruto smiled at them with his foxy grin, making the others look at the movie once again. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's outbreak and as they both watched the movie once again, he could feel Naruto jump once again.

Just as Sasuke said, the movie was over five minutes later. As Sasuke turned on for the lights again and turned the television off, Naruto led out a sigh of relief. It was all over.

Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru and Lee stood up, stretching their bodies. Shikamaru hurried to the bathroom before anyone of the others had a chance to know why, except for Lee and Sasuke. _Well I guess I have no reason to complain about that … I am not better than any of those two_. Sasuke thought to himself, as he thought of what he had been doing in the bathroom not too many minutes ago himself.

Gaara got a text and as he read through it he smiled softly, something that was not very common when it came to the redhead. "I have to help out Sakura with an assignment" Gaara said as he was already out of the door without saying properly goodbye to any of them.

"It's the youth of LOVE!" Lee said while pumping his fists in the air.

Shikamaru got out from the bathroom with his phone in his hand, "Well guys, it was nice being here, but I had better get going before my old man kills me, so troublesome," Shikamaru said lazily walking over to the front door.

"Okay, see you Shikamaru!" Naruto said cheerfully while waving, before he got to think of something. "Uhm, Lee," Naruto looked at the youthful boy who was still fisting the air, "Yeah?" he stopped as he was waiting for what Naruto wanted to say, "Aren't you supposed to be going with Shikamaru?" Naruto pointed at Shikamaru who was already, out of the door and walking down the dark road alone.

Lee stood for a second watching the lazy boy leave before he realized that it was indeed his boyfriend leaving, without him. "Hey, Shika, wait for me!" he yelled after the lazy brunette and ran out of the house after he quickly put his shoes on and waved goodbye to the others.

Neji looked at Naruto and Sasuke who remained in the house and let the silence come up around them before he as well, disclaimed that he better had to get home as well. But before he left the house, he pulled Sasuke to the side. "This is the perfect chance, convey your feelings to him, alright?" but it was not a question, and before Sasuke had a chance to reply, Neji walked away from the raven and said goodbye to Naruto who stood in the hallway.

After Neji had left the mansion, Naruto closed the door and helped Sasuke clean the room up.

"Uhm Sasuke?" Naruto asked a little nervous, while he collected the coloured glasses together.

"What is it?" the raven haired boy asked while he was picking up trash from the floor.

"I was thinking if I could sleep over tonight? You know, because it is a long way home, and it's dark outside." Though Sasuke knew what he said was partly true, he also knew that it was because Naruto was too scared to walk home alone after watching that horror movie. "Sure" Sasuke said casually, but in fact inside, he was not casual at all. A ton of emotions and thoughts was running through his head, inclusive joy and happiness.

After they both had finished cleaning in complete silence, and a lot of tension from Sasuke's part, the raven showed Naruto up to his room.

As the two were walking through the mansion and up through the stairs, Naruto could not stop noticing how big it actually was. Sure it looked big from the outside, but that was nothing compared to when he actually got to be inside the mansion.

When they arrived to a room with a dark blue wooden door, Naruto's immediate thought was that the room inside belonged to Sasuke, and when he saw that Sasuke opened the door, he knew that he had guessed right. It was typical for the raven haired boy to have such a door.

As Naruto got into the room, he felt a loss for words, though that did happen occasionally.

A big king sized bed stood in the middle of the room against the wall, right under a window with dark blue curtains with small Uchiha crests all over it. The king sized bed had a beautiful dark blue silk covers. At each side of the bed, stood a dark red wooden nightstand, a lamp stood on the right nightstand, and a clock stood on the left nightstand.  
To the right side of the room was a white door with the letters "_Bathroom_" on it, beside the door stood a closet in dark red wood. On the left side of the room, was a glass desk with a black laptop, also with the Uchiha crest on it, and a chair in front of the desk.

"Wow Sasuke, you have your own bathroom?" Naruto asked while pointing at the white door at his right. Naruto walked around the room, inspecting everything Sasuke owned.

"Yes," Sasuke said shortly as he walked over to the closet to look after something. When Sasuke found it he threw it over at Naruto, who stood at the food end of the bed.

"Teme! What the fuck!?" Naruto yelled when something hit his face without a warning.

"Change into that, you need something to sleep in, right? - you can keep it if you want" Sasuke said nonchalantly with a low voice. Naruto looked at what was thrown at him and when he realized that it was a black pajama with the Uchiha crest on it, he calmed down. _Does he have that crest on everything he owns?_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at it closely. "Fine," Naruto said and walked towards the bathroom. "Is it okay if I change in the bathroom?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke who stood with his upper body in the closet, looking for a pajama for himself. Naruto suddenly felt very self-conscious about his own body; lately he had the feeling that Sasuke was watching him more than usual.

"Go ahead," Sasuke said; still looking in the closet, he was sure he had another pajama somewhere.

Naruto opened the door and closed it behind him after he got inside; he hesitated a bit, but decided to lock the door as well, just in case.

_What should I do? I just asked to stay without thinking … Sure it was partially true what I said, but still … _Naruto thought to himself while he took off his clothes. _Okay, okay, stay calm, I am only staying here as a friend. Friends sleep together from time to time, it is perfectly normal. I do not have anything to worry about at all. I just have to keep myself from doing anything stupid._ He took the pajama up in front of him and looked at it; it really did have an Uchiha-feel to it. Naruto slowly smelled the fabric._ Such a sweet scent … Just like Sasuke's …_ Naruto quickly stopped the smelling and his thoughts as he pinched his skin in order to control himself._ Relax! Calm down, you sound like a freaking pervert!_

He quickly put on the pajama and noticed how it was slightly too big for him. He really had never noticed that Sasuke was bigger than he was, but now that he thought about it he had to admit that Sasuke had more muscle than he had. Although Naruto was slightly trimmed as well, he knew that Sasuke was in better shape than he was. When he buttoned the shirt he watched his discreet abs until they were hidden by the shirt's black fabric.

The pajama shirt was black with the Uchiha crest on its back and the pants had many small Uchiha crests on it as well. When Naruto looked in the mirror he smiled to himself, and unlocked the door.

When Naruto opened the door and walked inside the room, he saw Sasuke only in a pair of dark red pants, in the middle of taking a matching shirt on. Even though it was only for a brief moment, Naruto saw Sasuke's toned upper body. It was a brief moment that Naruto secretly wanted to last longer than it did.

Naruto stood for a moment, totally paralyzed by the quick glance he got at Sasuke, who was now fully dressed, and looking at the mesmerized blond.

"Did you like what you saw?" Sasuke asked with a confident smirk on his lips. He had to hide his nervousness from being watched by Naruto, which was not as simple as it sounded.

"W-what!? A-as if!" Naruto said quickly, trying to avoid looking at the Uchiha who stood in front of him, grinning. His face was growing very hot from the embarrassment and he quickly walked over to the bed and lie down, burying himself under the covers in order to hide his burning face.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction and lied down on the other side of the big king sized bed. He watched the blond who lie under the covers. _He sure is cute when he is embarrassed like that. But to think he could make such a cute expression. _Sasuke shifted to lie on his stomach, with his head resting on his hands.

"Hey Sasuke?" a voice underneath the covers broke the silence.

"Hm?" the raven haired replied as he was watching the top of Naruto's head coming up from the covers, but nothing more.

"Well, you see … I was just wondering … Have you ever been in love with anyone before?" as Naruto had asked the question, a moment of silence came to the room again. Sasuke's heart was starting to beat fast. Had he found out about his feelings for him? Is that why he was asking? Sasuke chose to play it cool, "why do you ask?" Sasuke used as monotone a voice he could muster.

"Because I am curious," Naruto said as he got up from the covers of the King sized bed. He looked into the Uchiha's eyes and seemed determined in finding an answer, which made Sasuke nervous and he looked away to avoid the gaze. "It does not matter if I have or haven't," Naruto came closer to Sasuke with a small taint on his cheeks, but he would not break the gaze. "Why are you saying that?" Naruto had to know, Sasuke was obviously hiding something, and he was starting to get more determined to find out what the answer was. "Because it doesn't, and it has nothing to do with you anyway," Sasuke lied his ass off and turned his back at the blond, who seemed quite hurt by his comment. _ If it has to do with anybody, then that would be me!_ Naruto thought to himself as he took a grip of Sasuke's shoulder, "but it does!" Naruto said, a little louder than what he intended to do, and quite more desperate than what he wanted to seem.

"How? How could it have anything to do with you, whether I have been in love or not!?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to face Naruto who had tears in his eyes and blushing cheeks.

"Because you're the one I am in love with, dumb-ass!" Naruto said loudly, almost making the words ringing with an echo in the room.

_What? No, no … this cannot be real, I must be dreaming … wait … He … loves me? But all this time I thought that … He didn't._ Sasuke was surprised, he did not expect for Naruto to be in his bed tonight, he did not expect him to sleep over, and he did the very least expect him to declare that he was in love with him. Sasuke's chest felt like it was going to burst.

They both looked at each other and suddenly Sasuke felt like it got very hot in the room. The blushing blond in front of him with tears in his eyes, made Sasuke blush just as madly as if he had been Hinata.

For a moment, it was silent, but as usual, Naruto was the one who broke it.

"I am in love with you" he repeated, but this time it was with a lower and gentler voice, while he looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

Naruto had no time to react before Sasuke had leaned towards the blond and placed his lips softly on his. Without breaking the kiss, Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto and pinned him down. His hands were holding Naruto's wrists on top of his head; his grip was soft, yet firm.

Sasuke's lips were soft and warm against Naruto's and although his mind was not capable of comprehending what was happening at the moment, his body knew what to do. Naruto responded the kiss as he felt a moan come forth. When Sasuke could feel that the blond was responding, it made him even more eager and he leaned closer down against him, while he was moving one of his legs in between Naruto's. The raven nibbled softly on Naruto's lip, making the blond moan lowly. When Sasuke broke the kiss, Naruto opened his eyes and looked into the onyx ones that were looking so deeply into his blue eyes that it felt like he was being absorbed into them.

"Sasu- ahh!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke grinding his growing erection against Naruto's. Pleased with the blond's reaction, Sasuke began to kiss Naruto along his jawline, leaving a trail over to his neck, which got rewarded with another moan from the blond under him. Sasuke took his left arm away from the grip and softly touched Naruto's thigh and moved upwards, teasing his hips and groin, making the blond go crazy. Just a few seconds before Naruto was going to move his hips towards him, Sasuke trailed his hand further upwards under the pajama shirt and caressed the tan skin. He touched the nipple gently, testing the sensitivity and was pleasurably surprised when he got a loud moan from Naruto, who was starting to squirm under him, from the pleasure. Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto's flustered face; he led go of his wrists and started to move his hips slowly back and forth, causing friction at both of the boys' erections, causing both of them to moan.

Sasuke ripped the shirt open in one quick motion, not even caring that he ripped all the buttons off the shirt as well. When Sasuke laid his eyes on the tan skin, he could feel that something further down was growing. Naruto's naked upper body made Sasuke very happy and as he saw the happy trail with blond hair near his navel, leading the way down, he got the urge to take off his pants as well immediately, but restrained himself from doing so - right now that is.

The raven haired boy smirked at Naruto who lie under him, obviously wanting more. Sasuke took off his shirt over the head, revealing his well-toned muscled to the tan Naruto. Sasuke leaned down to the blond again and kissed him for the second time on the lips, this time deeper and tenderer. Sasuke grinded his knee softly against Naruto's member, and when re got rewarded with a low moan, Sasuke slid his tongue inside of the blond's mouth, tasting everything and exploring every inch of Naruto. The taste was sweet and Sasuke could not get enough of it, he had been waiting so long for this, and finally was the time here.

Sasuke broke the kiss after several minutes had passed, letting both of them catch some much needed air. Naruto was panting heavily and his chest was moving heavily up and down in the same rhythm as Sasuke's chest. But before Naruto could get the chance to look Sasuke in the eyes again, he was starting to go down, kissing his way to the brim of Naruto's pants and boxers.

Without any kind of warning, Sasuke ripped Naruto's pants and boxers off in one quick motion at the same time. Naruto gasped for air as he felt the sudden cold air on his erection. But the cold did not last very long before it was replaced with the warmth of Sasuke tongue slowly trailing from the tip to the base of Naruto's member. Naruto moaned loudly at the feeling of Sasuke's hot tongue teasing him, and his hands went through Sasuke's back hair.

"S-shit S-Sasuk-aaaahh!" Sasuke wrapped his lips around Naruto now fully erect member and let everything inside his hot and wet mouth. Sasuke slowly started to move his head up and down while his tongue was teasing the tip every time he moved upwards. Naruto was about to go crazy and grasped Sasuke head, feeling the pleasure rush through him.

Sasuke began to move faster, making the blond moan even louder. He was close now. "Ah-aaah! Sasuke, I'm co-" Naruto did not get to say any more, before he came in side of Sasuke's waiting mouth, who drank every bit of Naruto cum while he was looking up in Naruto's eyes, making him blush like mad. "Fuck that was…" Naruto said while hiding his face with his hands. Sasuke smirked at the blond and licked around his mouth, "oh we are not over yet" Sasuke said, enjoying Naruto's reaction of slight surprise and happiness. Sasuke kissed Naruto again, letting his tongue inside of Naruto's cavern, letting the blond taste the salty cum from Sasuke's tongue. The two boys were battling for dominance, as Sasuke put down his pants slightly letting out his hot and fully erect member. During the kiss Sasuke grinded his erect member against Naruto's limb, but sensitive one, letting it get hard once again. Sasuke smirked and broke the kiss, "already hard again, are we?" he said with a teasing voice to the blushing blond underneath him. "Sh-shut up, I cannot help i-it nnnnggh!" Naruto moaned again as Sasuke grinded harder against his member.

Sasuke opened the drawer of the left nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, while he looked at the blond blushing at the bottle in his hands. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto deeply while he opened the bottle and applied a lot of lube on his fingers, without the blond noticing. Sasuke took his middle finger and circled the entrance at Naruto, startling the blond with the cold lube. At the same moment Sasuke slid his finger inside Naruto, he slid his tongue inside his mouth as well, receiving a load moan from the boy beneath him.

As Sasuke broke the kiss and slowly worked his finger inside the blond, Naruto moaned lowly, "m-more, Sasu-mmmhh" which got Sasuke to grin as he inserted a second finger, "have you practiced by yourself, dobe?" he said as the blond moaned once again.

"Nhh.. Just.. aahh!... you," even though Sasuke was not being able to comprehend what Naruto was saying, he already knew the answer of how easy it was preparing the blond dobe.

"Aaahh! Oh god!" Naruto moaned loudly and scratched Sasuke on the back, which got Sasuke to smile. _Found it._

The raven pumped his fingers in and out in a faster pace, just hearing the blond boy moan by his fingers alone was enough for him to cum at this second, but he knew that something more amazing was awaiting him, which kept him from cuming.

Sasuke took his fingers out of Naruto, which made the blond whimper from the loss of his fingers. "Don't worry dobe, you feel much better," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, making the blond feel a chill down his spine.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs and put them up on his hips, so he could move easier and get a better view. He looked into the blue eyes; both of them had lust shining through them, and as Sasuke lubricated his erection and placed it at Naruto's entrance, he saw Naruto's eyes begging him to insert it.

Without being able to wait any longer, Sasuke pushed his erection into Naruto's tight opening slowly and as he pushed further, he saw Naruto's mouth open up in a silent moan. Sasuke paused in order for Naruto to accustom to the size of Sasuke, but Naruto moved his hips while looking in the onyx eyes, "p-please" he begged, which made Sasuke unable to hold back. Sasuke began to move faster and faster, hitting the blond's prostate every time, making him moan louder for each thrust the raven did.

"Ah, Sasu-aaahh! So good, so close!" The blond boy moaned while panting heavily as he grabbed Sasuke's pale back. Sasuke felt the pleasure through his whole body, and could feel that he soon was at his limit as well; he took Naruto's erection and pumped it in the rhythm with his thrusts.

Sasuke moaned together with Naruto as they both got closer to the edge, which made Sasuke's thrusts uncoordinated and the pace began to get faster as well. "Ah, Sasukeee!" Naruto did not get to say much more before he came on both of their stomachs. As Sasuke could feel Naruto tighten around him, the feeling of his hot and tight hole, he came inside the blond. The two boys collapse on Sasuke's big king sized bed, exhausted from the activity they just had done. Both of them were panting hard with semen all over the place.

"I forgot to say Naruto," Sasuke said, while he lay beside the tan boy and put his arm around him, "I love you too." Naruto's eyes widened a bit and then he snuggled into Sasuke's chest, hiding his blushing face. "Fridays are so much fun," Sasuke said while he could feel the happiness burst through his chest. Naruto could feel the raven's heart beat fast through his chest, and by that thought, they both fell asleep, not caring about cleaning up just yet.

_A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please do review. I am open for constructive critisism. Thanks!_


End file.
